


Take What You Want

by Fataeilistic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Library Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mark is a good boy, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fataeilistic/pseuds/Fataeilistic
Summary: The librarian was looking up at him again only this time he didn’t realize Yuta was looking back.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 195





	Take What You Want

Yuta was fairly sure that libraries were tiny pits of Hell seeping into the physical realm all because Benjamin Franklin was a sadist. Books were nice and all but the hushed sounds and constant annoying feeling that someone was watching him as he struggled his way through mountains of law texts were really starting to get to him.

Or maybe it was just the fact that his mental countdown to the Test That Will Ruin His Life If He Fails, colloquially known as the bar exam, was at T-Minus 22 days.

Or, Yuta thought as he took a moment to straighten up and look at something that wasn’t Times New Roman, maybe it was the fact that someone was actually watching him.

The librarian, a slender man who looked like he should still be in high school, was lazily leaning on the counter of his tall desk, chin in hand, eyes on Yuta for a half second longer before he quickly looked away. Yuta smirked as the other man started flipping through a large book a little too vigorously to be actually reading anything. He looked down at his notes again for a moment before looking back up through his eyelashes. The librarian was looking up at him again only this time he didn’t realize Yuta was looking back. Yuta fought to keep his smirk from widening into a full grin as he studied the other man surreptitiously. He could make out his brown eyes half-way across the library and that, paired with his messy black hair, fitted him perfectly into the “Doable” section of Yuta’s sex drive. Although, to be fair, most people landed in that section . Not that Yuta got around as much as most people assumed.

“Doable” and “Actually Do” were very different sections size-wise.

Yuta continued watching the librarian as a girl he recognized from one of his ethics classes waltzed up to the counter. The librarian smiled brightly at the girl as she caught his attention. Yuta could recognize her attempts at flirting from his distant vantage point, mostly because she had already tried it with him. Twice.

He didn’t even bother to hide his amusement as he watched the librarian get flustered at the girl’s attempt at seduction. The young man blushed brightly as she ran one long nail along his arm and leaned forward enough to give him a view down her top. Yuta couldn’t stop the short laugh that escaped him, the noise sharp and brusque in the feigned silence. Oops!

The librarian threw him a quick, heated look before turning back to the girl in red, leaning over the desk to whisper closely in her ear. Yuta allowed himself to feel a bit annoyed at that before remembering that Yuta Nakamoto doesn’t get annoyed. He gets even.

Standing up, he stretched his arms high above his head, allowing his untucked tshirt to slide up a bit. He groaned as he moved, louder than was probably necessary but it did the trick. The librarian glanced over at him again, his eyes trailing over Yuta’s body as it was put on display. Yuta grinned openly at the other man as he let his arms drop back down to his sides. Now that he had the librarian’s full attention he began to stalk towards him in full king of the jungle mode, all crinkled eyes and wide smiles.

The librarian shook his head slightly as he forced his eyes off of Yuta’s and back to the woman standing in front of him. Yuta was close enough now to hear the quiet voices.

“…and I didn’t realize libraries could be so exotic…” the woman was saying, completely unaware that she had lost a battle she hadn’t even realized she was in.

“Right, so that book you want should be here in a day or two,” the librarian said quickly, cutting off her flirting as Yuta strode up to the counter. The woman huffed when she realized they were no longer alone but one dark look from Yuta was all it took for her to disappear into the stacks.

The librarian turned away from Yuta, fiddling around on the computer in front of him. Yuta allowed himself a better look at the slender man. His name tag, “Mark – Assistant Librarian”. His rumpled shirt and skinny tie. His big brown eyes that were moving too quickly over the computer screen. His red lips that he kept worrying with his teeth. Or was, before he started talking. Yuta let his eyes slowly travel back up to meet Mark’s.

“Mr. Nakamoto?” the librarian cleared his throat as Yuta continued to stare at him.

“How do you know my name?” Yuta leaned against the counter, pushing himself further into Mark’s personal space.

“Good memory,” Mark shrugged. “Yuta Nakamoto. Soon to be lawyer. Reads too much manga. Lives in an apartment in mid-town.”

“There is no such thing as too much manga.” Yuta grinned. Mark smiled back for a moment before seeming to realize where he was.

“Was there something you needed?” Yuta glanced down at where Mark was fiddling with a pen, spinning it between his slender fingers.

“Many things,” Yuta said softly. He looked back up. “Right now I need some help getting a book that’s a bit out of reach. Somewhere over there.” Yuta waved his hand towards the rear of the library where ancient research books lined shelves that nearly reached the ceiling.

Mark tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowing as he looked Yuta over.

“Well?” Yuta prodded. Mark met his eyes once more and he nodded slightly before his fingers tapped a few buttons and the computer’s hum quieted. The slender librarian moved towards the back of his area, slipping through an opening in the counter that surrounded it and coming around to stand in front of Yuta.

“Back there, you said?” Mark nodded towards the shadowy depths of the research area.

“Way in the back,” Yuta smiled. He straightened up and wandered off, sure the younger man was following in his wake.

They hadn’t even made it all the way to the back of the section before he felt strong fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling him to a stop. He turned to find himself nose to nose with his own personal porno. Mark had loosened his tie and undone just enough buttons to draw Yuta’s eyes down to his long neck. He groaned as the librarian pushed him back against the nearest shelf.

“I like it when puppies want to get rough,” he chuckled. His voice dipped low and dark, “All the more fun for me.”

He moved quickly, spinning the pair of them until Mark was the one against the stacks, one of Yuta’s arms across his chest as the older man leaned into him.

“Wanna play?” he asked, breathing into Mark’s ear and grinning as the other man shuddered against him. He could feel Mark’s breath hitch in his chest as he pressed his hips forward, grinding them together. He ran the tip of his tongue along Mark’s ear, following it’s curve down to his neck before biting down softly.

“Ungh,” Mark bit back a groan as his hips hitched up against Yuta’s. “We shouldn’t do this here.”

“You talk too much,” Yuta said quietly, pulling back slightly so that he could see Mark’s face. “Such perfect lips,” he muttered, bringing his free hand up to run a finger lightly across them. “They’d look so much better wrapped around my cock.”

Mark whined low in his throat at that, pushing his hips in Yuta’s again in an attempt to get some sort of friction of his hard cock.

“Perfect.” Yuta pressed a harsh kiss on Mark’s lip, forcing his tongue in as the other man happily submitted to him. More quiet noises worked their way out as the kiss grew more frantic, hips bucking against each other as both men grew increasingly frustrated at the layers of clothes between them.

“Wait!” Mark pulled back, banging his head against the books behind him. Yuta took the opening to work his mouth along the other man’s jaw and down his neck. “Nnnnn,” Mark squirmed away from the wandering lips. “Yuta, wait.”

Yuta straightened up, looking into Mark’s eyes with a hungry expression. “If you say you’ve changed your mind then I might have to spank you.”

“No spanking necessary, I mean… not yet… or now… or whatever. I just mean… Do you have anything? You know, like… lube? Condoms?” Mark’s flush became more blush as he rambled on. Yuta opened his mouth for a moment to make a sarcastic comment before closing it again with a click of teeth. “I didn’t think so,” Mark sighed. “I don’t think most people go to the library looking to get laid.”

“Most people don’t have a hot librarian.” Yuta punctuated his point with a thrust of his hips.

“Mmmm, true,” Mark sighed. He closed his eyes and Yuta took the opening to press more open-mouthed kisses along his slender neck, moving down one side and up the other.

“There are other ways to have fun,” he said darkly. He took one of Mark’s hands and moved it down to press against his cock. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment as the other man took the initiative and shifted his fingers to grip him firmly through his jeans. They popped back open when the hand moved up to his chest and pushed slightly. Mark was smirking at him in a way that was equal parts infuriating and electrifying.

“You had mentioned something about my lips and your cock.” Mark pushed again until Yuta took a step back, giving the other man room to slip to his knees.

“Good boy,” Yuta groaned quietly as he watched slender fingers work open his button and slide his zipper down. He ran his hand through Mark’s already messy hair as the other man slid his hand through the opening and freed his cock. His breath caught in his throat when Mark glanced up at him almost demurely before taking his cock in his mouth, pressing forward until his nose was pressed into Yuta’s short and curly’s.

Yuta grunted as Mark began to move, the head of his cock rubbing along the roof of the other man’s mouth each time he drew back. Mark closed his eyes as he braced himself with one hand on Yuta’s thighs, humming quietly as the older man’s breathing came in shorter and shorter bursts. Yuta shifted slightly to lean one hand against the nearest book shelf, unable to take his eyes away from his cock slipping between those perfect lips. And then he noticed Mark shoulders moving beneath his thin shirt. He tipped his head until he could see Mark’s hand in his own pants, working in perfect tandem to his mouth as it wrapped around Yuta’s hard length.

“Fuck,” he groaned, fighting every urge to push his hips forward, following the wet warmth each time Mark pulled back. He nearly bit through his lip as he tried to be quiet, each little sound seeming impossibly loud. His fingers tightened in Mark’s hair as he felt his orgasm coiling at the base of his spine. One last twirl of Mark’s tongue over the head of his cock and Yuta was coming, pulsing down the librarian’s throat as he swallowed him down.

Mark sat back on his heels as soon as Yuta was finished, his hand working his cock faster. Yuta just watched, eyes locked on the slender fingers as they squeezed and tugged and pulled Mark to a fast orgasm, his completion accompanied by a quiet moan that sounded a lot like “Yuta”.

The silence that followed was nearly overwhelming as the men stared at each other. Mark was the first to break with a smile, a lazy little grin that made Yuta want more. Yuta helped Mark to his feet and ran his tongue lightly along the other man’s lips as he tucked both of them back into their respective trousers. He pulled back and looked Mark over, appreciating the post-coital calm that seemed to settle over the otherwise fidgety man. His lips were dark and swollen and his eyes were still blown despite the shadowy surroundings.

“Forgoing the obvious sarcastic answer,” Yuta reached out to straighten Mark’s tie as he spoke, “What time do you get off?”

“Eight.” Mark gazed at him in a way that Yuta found oddly warming given his usual refusal to acknowledge petty things like human emotions.

“I’ll expect you at my place by nine then,” Yuta smirked before he turned to leave. “Bring pizza.”

He could hear Mark chuckle behind him and stopped to turn once he reached the aisle.

“By the way… Was that ONE OK ROCK?”

Mark only shrugged but the fact that his smile grew even wider was all the answer Yuta needed.

He strode out of the library, pausing only long enough to grab his bag before disappearing into the sunset, humming all the way back to his apartment.


End file.
